Conventionally, when the activities at a particular house, place of business or other designated location are desired to be logged or monitored by a user, the user would setup a camera that records the activities and store the video and/or audio on an accessible medium either locally or remotely. Other methods and procedures for monitoring activities are generally not available.
The amount of time required to review those videos or other recorded data is often larger than a user is capable of expending. Also, an event that occurs, such as a vandal break-in, emergency health situation, or other emergency event may not reach the interested user in a timely manner, and may not warrant a call to 911 to intervene and provide services that a home owner or private business owner could provide themselves.
By establishing customized monitoring criteria, the user may monitor a premises via one or more sensors, video feeds, audio feeds, etc. and decide whether a visit to the premises is necessary to identify a vandalism, emergency health situation or other emergency event. Also, adaptive monitoring may be employed to ensure trends are not broken which could lead to dangerous situations or health risks for those who are present near the place of interest.